


Sledding

by degas_dancers_on_a_starry_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degas_dancers_on_a_starry_night/pseuds/degas_dancers_on_a_starry_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot where castiel  and Gabriel go sledding only to run into the winchesters. Everyone's human and children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding

"Ready go!" Gabriel pushed the sled sending Castiel soaring down the snow covered hill wind prickling his already freezing face. He was nearing the bottom of the hill when he hit a patch of mud that hadn't been covered by the snow. Before he knew what was happening Castiel was thrown off of his sled and into an unsupecting boy. When the small blue eyed boy manged to regain his strength he sat up meeting the biggest most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen. The two stated at each other for what felt like eternity before Gabe and a boy with shaggy brown hair Castiel didn't recognize came running down the hill. "Dean" the boy said his voice sounding insanly concerned "are you okay?" "I'm fine Sammy" Dean smiled. " Castiel please be okay, Michael will kick my ass if your hurt" Gabriel still kept his sense of humour even though he was genuinly worried that the younger boy was hurt. "I'm okay" he stated barely able to pry his eyes from the boy he had almost injured. "Alright then we should head home before you actually get hurt" he turned and winked at the boy he had been running with "nice to mee you sammy." " see you around Cas" Dean called. Cas waved in response, he really hoped he would see Dean agian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Plesse mention any grammar errors or spelling mistakes. Criticism is appreciated but please be nice this is my first fic


End file.
